


Sir!

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#5 Sir. —"Yessir!" The blond chirped, giving him a mock salute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir!

Kakashi sighed in exasperation. "Naruto, are you even listening?"

"Yessir!" The blond chirped, giving him a mock salute.

"...Don't call me sir."

"Yes ma'am!"

Kakashi stared at him and Naruto stared back, keeping a completely straight poker face.

"..."

Gloved hand met slanted headband.

Naruto cracked up, both hands covering his mouth as he tried to muffle his uncontrollable laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Next:
> 
> #6: He Lost. "...too tired to catch himself because he lost, lostlostlostlost and he doesn't care anymore..."


End file.
